


Gift from a Hawk to a Rabbit

by allysonwonderlnd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fun, Funny, Humor, Rare Pairings, Silly, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysonwonderlnd/pseuds/allysonwonderlnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan receives a rather large gift from Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift from a Hawk to a Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun pairing that I keep thinking of. Garrett Hawke is obviously a ladies man. Pretty sure he’s slept with half of Kirkwall. In this he is obviously unromanced in DA2 and spared from the fear demon in DAI. Lavellan has been romanced by Solas, but we all know how that turns out. So this is just a bit of fun (for me, and Lavellan and Hawke) Takes place a while after a celebration at Skyhold that Hawke attended. Neither of them spent much time out of her quarters during the celebration or the 3 days after before Hawke headed back to Kirkwall. So…..

_To my dear, incredibly sexy, Lady Inquisitor Lavellan,_

_I hope the package has arrived at least mildly undamaged. While it is rather large, I’m sure you can find a safe place to keep it. Might I suggest the ceiling above your bed? I’m positive it will help you relax at night. Please do take care of it. It was rather expensive to have commissioned, but I’m sure ever single copper will be worth it when Varric writes me to tell me of the look on your face when you open it. Please, let me know how much you love and swoon over it daily, in detail if you don’t mind._

_Your Hawke_

Lavellan finished reading the letter by the time five men had removed the 8ft painting from its box. They leaned it against the wall so she would be able to remove the brown paper that wrapped around it and took their leave.

“He told me to expect this a week ago. I didn’t think it would be so big.” Lavellan laughed at the face Varric was making as he gawked at the covered painting. “Are you going to open it?”

“Do I even want to?“ 

“Well it’s from Hawke. So probably not, but curiosity is going to get the better of one of us or both of us.”

Lavellan began ripping the paper off, slowly revealing the painting. Each piece she ripped made it harder to control her laughter. By the time she finished, she was practically in tears. An 8ft tall painting of Garrett Hawke. A horrible, terrible, wonderful, hilarious painting. From head to just above his private parts. Shirtless, furs draping over him. Lavellan covered her mouth with her hand and shook violently under her fit of giggles.

“Well that is something else.” Varric took in a deep breath and let out a booming laugh. 

_My dear, incredibly conceited, Hawke,_

_I thoroughly enjoyed your gift. Although it seems I may have lost it. I’m sure you’re wondering how one loses an outrageously enormous painting of the Champion of Kirkwall. I had thought I picked the best place to hang such an exquisite painting. Looking back on it, I suppose that the room where we hold the soldiers chamber pots may not have been the best choice. I can only assume that either a disgruntled soldier has destroyed it or that a soldier has taken it to hang above his bed as you suggested I do with it. If it is the latter, you at least have the pleasure of knowing that **someone** is touching themselves while gazing upon your manly furs. I suppose you will just have to send me another one. I must admit, I would rather have you in person instead._

_Your Inquisitor_

When she finished the letter, she looked up from her desk to the loft in her quarters where the painting hung. She smiled to herself before blowing on the letter to dry the ink faster.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that the painting would most likely not fit in her loft, but I wanted her to be able to keep it somewhere that no one would really know unless they looked or caught it out of the corner of their eyes  
> Note of my note: I'm an idiot, it definitely would fit.


End file.
